New Relations
by Taboo-but-tasty
Summary: Relations: mutual dealings or connections among persons or groups. He had seen the attraction in one relation ending, so why hadn't he noticed the attraction in another relation growing? KickAssXRedMist


Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...

Kick-Ass X Red Mist 3

New Relations

Under slim tan fingers, the green fabric twisted in her palm. Watching her hands pull at the material, it clicked in his brain as to why she was so nervous on the phone when she had called to invite him over. Flicking his eyes to her hands that fumbled over themselves, and to her bottom lip where it was being chewed on from apparent nerves, he realized that now was about the time that he should be feeling some sort of negative emotion towards the situation, but he didn't. Instead, catching a glimpse of his mask dropping from her fingers in a wrinkled green clump, Dave moved to rub at the thin line of sweat forming on his brow. Wincing, he touched the swelling cut above his brow, and briefly thanked the Red Mist silently for having stopped the mugger they had encountered only an hour before from gouging his eye out.

The awkward silence broke with the sound of her soft voice, the tone suggesting that she was talking to a wounded animal rather then him. He tuned her out for the first couple sentences, knowing that they were just the sugar coat to soften the blow. He stared at his crumpled mask that lay still on her covers until he heard her take in a deep breath and she gripped her knees. "I thought I could deal with it, when you decided to go back to being Kick-Ass and fighting crime, I really did. But after Red Mist had tried to kill you in revenge was when I started having doubts. I worry all the time, even now that I know Red Mist is on your side."

There was a pause, as if she was waiting for him to try and cut her off or argue with her, but he stayed silent and watched her flex her fingers over her knees a couple times before looking back down to her lap and continuing. "I wasn't even looking for a relationship at the time we got together anyway, you were just so sweet. Now I think it'd be better if-" Dave stood up in a sudden motion, swiftly grabbing the mask off the bed, causing her to pause mid-sentence and stare at him expectantly. When he didn't bother to make an attempt to interrupt her, she licked her lips and looked at him in an attempt to catch his eyes.

"If we weren't seeing each other anymore." She let out a breath and he just nodded. "Ye-yea. I-I'll, just, just see you around then, huh?" He moved to the window and within seconds had climbed through the frame and into the darkness of the early morning. Once he was down the sidewalk he stopped, leaning against a narrow tree in the shadows. Fingering the mask, Dave knew he should put it on to protect his identity and all, but continued on handling the mask with his hands, unlike the way Katie previously had, and more like the agitated way Red Mist had before that while waiting for him to get off the phone with Katie so he could hand back the mask.

He was just starting to regret leaving the warmth of the Mist Mobile for Katie's house, when the cold wind started picking up. Right as he turned to put on his mask Dave heard the digital ring of his cell from his bag. Answering he heard the voice of the name that shown on the caller ID and smiled to himself. "Want a ride?" The question was followed by a short honk a few blocks away. As another wave of cold air ruffled his hair, Dave shoved the phone into his back before answering the question by jogging over to the Mist Mobile and climbing in. The heat soaked into him as he got comfortable in the seat, feeling his cheeks tingle from the sudden warmth, he turned to Red mist who was slipping his mask off. Chris rubbed at his face for a second before turning to Dave, a relaxed look across his features. "How did you know I was here?"

Chris shrugged, resting his elbow on the steering wheel as he played with his chin using his thumb and pointer finger. " I guess I may have figured that you wouldn't be at her house too much longer after I dropped you off. I think I knew what that was about." Dave felt his eyes on him as he squinted, trying to sort out his own thoughts, nodding lightly as he chewed on his thumb nail. "You saw it coming too huh? Well, it's final, Katie broke up with me." Setting his arms back in his lap, Chris shifted in his seat to where he was facing Dave. "So, it is then. Bummer?"

Dave was about to just continue nodding until he realized it was directed more of a question and let his answer roll around on his tongue before answering. "Yea, it's over, but I'm actually kind of relieved. It's like I only had fun when I was…."

The silence lingered and Dave slouched back into his seat to stretch. He was caught off guard when he felt his wrist caught in the air as he stretched it out in front of him. The gloved hand tightened it's grip a notch before loosening until it was barely hanging on. Dave lowered his arm and was conscious of the warm weight on his wrist as he glanced over. The look on Chris's face was pensive and Dave could tell he was biting on his cheek. "Hey, what? What were you going to say?" Dave rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "I guess I was going to say that I've only had fun when we were out being ourselves, and being our super selves."

The hand dropped away and Dave found that he was starting to frown. As Chris leaned back against the window, he noticed how pale the other superhero was compared to Katie. It reeled his mind for a second when he realized that he was comparing the two. They were complete opposites, so it was almost ridiculous to waste the time in doing such, but as he saw the smile encasing Chris's mouth in a secret grin he discovered he liked the way Chris was so different. "You look happy."

The grin faltered for a second, but it came back as more of a smirk and Chris shrugged a shoulder, moving a hand to rest on his chin, a finger pressed against a corner of his lips. "Yea, I suppose. You don't look too sad yourself." Dave blinked at the first response that popped into his mind and let it slip before he thought better of it. "I'm actually a little disappointed you see." Ignoring the confused look on Chris's face he continued, waving a hand in gesture to his words and closing his eyes as if concentrating on what he was saying. "I always thought I knew my sexuality pretty well, but I suppose I didn't."

Opening his eyes to look at the superhero across from him, Dave caught a contemplating look in Chris's eyes. He noticed a growing realization from Chris and as he opened his mouth to speak, Dave dived in and pressed his lips firmly against the other pair. There was a soft cry of surprise from the slightly smaller teen as Dave licked his lips, but as soon as Dave's tongue slipped against the others, he felt the shiver that ran through the other. Chris let out a sound that triggered Dave into climbing farther on top of him. The spandex of their costumes pressed together as Chris pushed back into the kiss and climbed on top of Dave's lap. The growing arousals pressed into the others thigh and the groans they caused each other echoed in the car and was swallowed into each others mouths. Teeth knocked into each other as their tongues slipped against one another.

Hands roamed gloved and bare against their skin tight costumes, through each others hair and cupping each others chins and faces. Dave trapped Chris's tongue in his mouth and gently sucked on it before biting onto the lip a lit harder then necessary. Both their eyes flew open and Chris swallowed hard pulling away almost nervously. "Wait!" Dave tugged him back down, causing their hips to buck together and groans to escape bother their mouths simultaneously. Chris looked down at Dave in curiosity as the other dug into his bag. Lifting an eyebrow he watched Dave pull out his cell. "Just give me one quick second."

The number was on his speed dial and was ringing in a matter of seconds and when Katie's voice answered Dave rushed to respond before Chris got any strange conclusions. "Katie? Look, I know we're over, and trust me, I, I understand and I'm fine with that, well, because-" He took a deep breath and stared straight up at Chris as he went on. "Because I have realized I liked someone else since a bit ago, and now I don't want you to get the wrong idea when I ask you this, because I am not up to anything, and what I am about to ask, I completely mean in the way I say it. So before I continue to blabber; Can I be the true gay best friend you always wanted?" The silence was deafening for the first minute before Dave practically heard her sighing and shaking her head, her voice filling the silence with a slight air of amusement. "Red Mist, right? I told you after all the drama with him that I had my doubts, but I should have seen this result sooner. I knew my gaydar wasn't messed up to begin with. But as for y best gay friend, I'd love that, but by that second panting breath I think I'll call you later."

The dial tone echoed from the phone as it dropped back into the bag it came from and Dave's arms found themselves around the slim waist of Chris, groping at his costume and pulling off the cape with a sharp tug as Dave's costume was slid off as well.

Under pale long fingers, the green material twisted in his palm. Watching his hands pull at the material, it clicked in Dave's brain as to why he hadn't felt a negative emotion back at Katie's, but now felt electric under every inch of costume that Chris peeled off of him.


End file.
